His Journal, Her Diary
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Everyone's got a secret or two. She hates him, he hates her. She loves him, he loves her. These are their secrets... Based on an RP with a friend. AU
1. Dear Journal

_AU. She was the new girl in school. He was the popular punk, older twin of Ryou Bakura, Akiefa Bakura. She hated him. He hated her. But everyone has a secret. They did too. These are their secrets._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Dear Journal,

There's this girl at school. She transferred a week or so ago. I hate her. She's annoying, she insults me every chance she gets. She's not very smart in math; I personally think a monkey would be smarter than she is. She's always drawing in that stupid sketch book; I stole it and dropped it in the garbage bin today. She deserved it. She calls me "Aki-Bunny", which is just stupid. She thinks she's better than me; she calls _me_ an idiot all the time. I just hate her completely. But she's a good dancer, you know? We played DDR last night at the arcade, and she only lost to me by three points. No one else has ever gotten that close before. And even though I hate how she's always drawing, I think she's really good at it. She'd make a great artist. And she's funny. Even when she isn't being sarcastic, or even trying to be, she can be really funny. And when she pouts when I call her an idiot, she'd adorable. The way her cheeks puff out and she glares, it's like a chipmunk, I just want to pinch her cheeks. And she's really smart in science and ancient history. And when she wears a skirt, I swear I just want to punch any guy who looks at her. Perverts. You know what Journal? I honest to Re hate that girl. But I thinkI love her too.

* * *

There. There's one more chapter after this, her point of view,and if it's good enough for my liking, I might add more later on. But so far, it's only two chapters for this thing. Have fun. 


	2. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I hate him. I absolutely, utterly _hate_ him. He's rude, arrogant, spiteful, disgusting and downright annoying. I wish him a thousand painful things. I just hate him so much. He stole my sketch pad, and threw it into the garbage bin, and I had to fish it out again. He made fun of me again, and he kicks the back of my chair. He insults me, and he's a jerk. I really hate him so much... But even behind all of the things he is, there's more. He's funny when he wants to be, and he's cute too. He's really charming when he isn't making fun of me or stealing my stuff. He's an awesome dancer, he's even better at Dance Dance Revolution than I am, he beat mein aDDR dance-off by three points at the arcade last night. He's nice to his friends, and he's really smart. Especially at math. I wish I was. And I know I hate him so very much, but Diary, I thinkI like. I shouldn't, because of how mean he is, but I do. Diary, amd I crazy? I think so...

* * *

And that's it. The end. Unless I end up making a few more chapters, because this was okay. And the next one is sort of okay... Hm. I dunno. 


	3. Is it Love?

Chapter, three. Yay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Dear Journal, 

She was giving me a look today. In class, when she caught me staring at her for a minute. I don't know what kind of look it was exactly, but it was a look. I tried not to let her notice I was watching her from the corner of my eye for the rest of class. I didn't want her to get all flippy and make a scene, you know? I hate when girls get all whiney and bitchy like that. I mean, is it really our fault if we like to stare at their chests? It's their own fault for wearing such tight shirts and stuff like that! If they didn't, then maybe we'd stop staring. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. As I was saying, I spent all of class watching her discreetly. She was passing notes with Yugi and Ryou. My brother and his friend. Midget friend. -Insert chuckle here- I'm fond of Yugi, don't get me wrong, he's a good kid and all, but he's so _tiny_! Heck, our Irish Pointer dog is a puppy and almost as big as he is. But yeah. I wonder what the notes were about? I wrote a note to her myself, but I didn't send it over. Not because the teacher was watching, he doesn't care. I didn't send it because I was... Nervous. Yeah, nervous. I'm actually sort of shy, contrary to how I act. She kept smiling at them and giggling. If Ryou wasn't already dating Miho, Ribbon-Chan, I'd say he was flirting with her. Yugi might have been though. He's single, as far as I know. Oh Journal, I don't know what the hell to do. I hate her so much, and yet I love her. What do I do? Do I tell her or not? Would she just laugh at me and walk away, or what? I don't know, and I'm so confused now. I wish she had never moved here. Then I wouldn't have this problem. I'd still be the same old Akiefa Bakura, punk of the school, most popular kid, besides Marik and Malik, of course. I wouldn't have to sit here writing down what I'm feeling, or trying to anyway since I don't really know what exactly I'm feeling. I hate this, Journal. I guess I'll just go to sleep now. Maybe tomorrow I'll know...

* * *


	4. Denial?

Okay. Usual disclaimers and nonsense. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

I caught him staring at me in class today. I think he realized I saw him, because he stopped watching me. He spent the rest of class looking at me when he thought I couldn't see it. I did, but I didn't say anything. I was too busy doing the same thing. And passing notes with Ryou and Yugi. They want me to hang out with them. Yugi's having a party, and he wanted me to come too. But Akefia is going to be there too... Should I go? Ryou said that he's sure his brother likes me, but I don't believe that. He doesn't, he can't. He's too busy being a jerk to like me. This isn't first grade, Diary. You don't tell a girl you like her by kicking her chair, calling her names and tossing her sketckbooks into the garbage can so everyone laughs at her when she has to fish it out. Maybe I should toss a coin? Heads I go, tails I stay? Oh, but the others are my friends, I don't want to make them unhappy by saying no just because he'll be there too! What do I do? ...You're right Diary. I'll go. I'll go to the party, and I _won't_ let him ruin my night of fun! Thanks Diary! You're the best. Well, I'm off to bed now, I hear Dad coming to check on me. Goodnight Diary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. That's chapter four. So, like it? It's sort of a spur of the moment thing really, so I doubt it's any good.


End file.
